


Despedida de Solteira

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bachelorette Party, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Nós duas sabemos que isso não é verdade”





	Despedida de Solteira

Havia muitas coisas que seriam consideradas socialmente aceitáveis para uma noiva fazer na sua despedida de solteira. Sair com as amigas para beber, flertar com estranhos, ir em uma boate, talvez receber uma dança de um stripper. Se trancar em uma cabine de banheiro e começar a beijar uma das mulheres que serviria de madrinha de casamento e que ainda por cima era amiga de infância do seu noivo, no entanto, não era uma delas.

Mas isso era precisamente o que Sansa começou a fazer no momento em que ela e Mya se encontraram a sós e ela só parou quando alguém bateu na porta.

“Tudo bem aí ?” Jeyne perguntou do outro lado.

“Sim, Sansa ficou meio enjoada da vodca e eu estou ajudando ela” Mya disse.

“Oh, okay. Vocês estavam demorando então as outras garotas ficaram meio preocupadas”

“Pode dizer pra elas que nós já estamos indo”

“Certo, melhoras Sansa”

“Obrigada” Sansa disse.

Elas se mantiveram em silêncio até ouvirem a porta do banheiro fechando indicando que Jeyne tinha saído. Por um segundo elas se entreolharam, sem ter certeza se uma delas falaria ou se elas começariam a se beijar de novo. Mya falou.

“Então você me beijou”

“Sim. Mas você me beijou também” Sansa disse parecendo envergonhada.

“Você deve estar nervosa com o casamento, então você deve estar querendo beijar o maior número de pessoas possíveis antes de se amarrar completamente ao Harry, certo ? Isso é normal eu acho”

“Sim, provavelmente foi apenas isso” Sansa disse, mas Mya suspeitou que ela não estava falando a verdade. Ela considerava Sansa uma amiga quase tanto quanto Harry a esse ponto mas a ruiva sempre lhe dava impressão que ela só estava mostrando uma pequena porcentagem do que ela realmente estava pensando.

“Não se preocupe, eu não vou contar pra ninguém”

“Obrigada”

“Nós devíamos voltar, a sua amiga Jeyne não parece ter desconfiado, mas eu conheço a Randa e ela provavelmente já deve estar pensando umas besteiras bem maliciosas”

“Conta como besteiras maliciosas se elas forem baseadas em fatos ?”

“Eu acho que não” Mya disse e riu baixinho.

“Antes de nós irmos, posso te beijar uma última vez ? Só um, aí nós voltamos e esquecemos disso para sempre”

Mya sabia que seria impossível de esquecer, mas ela disse :

“Okay”

Aquele beijo foi bem mais lento do que os seus beijos tinham sido até aquele momento, mas ainda assim parecia haver um tanto de desespero em Sansa, havia fome naquele beijo. E aí acabou, foi um beijo longo mas ainda assim sentiu como se não fosse o suficiente.

“Certo, isso vai soar egoísta mas eu tenho que dizer. Sansa se você sente vontade tanto assim de beijar outras pessoas na noite antes do seu casamento talvez isso seja um sinal que você não deveria se casar. Você podia cancelar e esperar um pouco mais”

Sansa deu o sorriso mais triste que Mya tinha visto em sua vida e disse :

“Nós duas sabemos que isso não é verdade”

E Sansa destrancou a porta da cabine e saiu. Se passariam alguns minutos antes de Mya ir atrás dela.


End file.
